Forum:Artwork Articles
1. I created Airmail as an experiment to see if we could include articles about well received submissions to the art portal. We should decide on what qualifies artwork as article worthy, the format of artwork articles, etc. 2. From my visits to the Art Portal, I've noticed that there are three big awards: Weekly Users' Choice, getting on the Front Page of Newgrounds, and the Monthly feature. As of now, I propose that a piece of artwork should have at least one of these to have an article. On movies and games, we allow articles to be made about submissions with half a million or more views. Since the Art Portal has fairly low traffic, NO piece of artwork has ever reached that number, or has even come close. 3. Every art article should at least have a presentation section, a reception section, and an image. As Ice pointed out, the image show be of a lower quality, so I'd suggest that we save and use the minimized default version of each image, rather than the full resolution version. Meanwhile, we should also make a template for art submissions, like we have with Flash submissions.--Salnax 15:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *1. slightly funny way to go about things. You could have just asked us! Of course we can if you want to, though I might have gone about it in a different way, it doesn't matter that much. I guess we admin need to sort this out pronto and get it all in planned and agreed. Then we can do Art of all kinds next month, if you like. *2. If you think those criteria are suitable, I will go by your judgement, I know nothing about it. If we accept animation based on views, without awards, then we should consider a figure acceptable to do the same- I leave it to you to figure out what would be equivalent. Actually, its interesting to think that if all these submissions, such as animation, music and pix are on for years and years, then many more will one day qualify and, come to think of it- if people care enough about a sub to still go there in years to come and build on the numbers, that is OK! *3. I would like you to stick with this one and make this page exactly as you would want the ideal art page to be. Make the template with whatever comes to mind. You can soon change it if we think of other ideas about it. I will continue my dialogue with the Arties- its what I do! and chip in if I can. I don't think we want to encourage any more art pix until we have it sorted. We need to think about cats now. I see you have one for Art. It needs a bit more text. Perhaps we could put the criteria of Notability on the Cat page? I suppose we need one for artists too, and criteria for them. We will need pages about the awards and competitions and other arty things to go with in due course. Oh, Salnax, you've opened a whole new can of worms, right when everyone says they have no time cos they are back at school and you are starting to edit for the "opposition"! No, I'm joking, its fine. We needed to do this. I will get some more thoughts and opinions from the others... Icedragon64 23:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) This is a pretty good idea. The art portal is as part of Newgrounds as the other portals, but it's still in the beta stage. Maybe we could wait some time to see if the redesign has new things in the art portal, as there isn't much to say about art pieces for now. Spaintendo (Talk) 14:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "Still in Beta stage"-- Is it? If that is what they say, then yes, we may be better to wait until after the next redisign before we commit ourselves too much. However, we can tinker and plan. Icedragon64 23:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC)